Remember
by comfystory
Summary: A car accident let the british boy forgot the japanese boy.Will they get over and develop their relationships?Oliver X Len!((The rating might change to M))
1. Boring day

Len's P.O.V

Hi, my god it is a really boring day since it is now summer holiday. Let me first introduce...

"WATCH OUT!"

Oh yeah,Rin put her oranges on the floor and didn't pick it up again. Can't it just to be a quiet day?

Umm...I think I must admit it,everyone in the vocaloid are really excited about the new vocaloid.

**That vocaloid is from England.**

England...

It made me in deep thoughts.

*flash back(Len's memory)*

_"Geez,look at this,Len!"an innocent boy shouted,his finger pointed at a white little flower."It's gorgeous!"_

_The boy is around that time,Len made friends with him since he need to had his vocaloid business in was just seven at that time._

_Suddenly..._

_"BEEP!BEEP!"_

_A car rushed by and hit the boy who was staring at the white tried to pull the boy out but he couldn't help. The last thing he knew before he left was the flower turned red..._

*back to present*

"Len"

"..."

"Leen?"

"..."

"LEN!"

...What happened?

"STOP . THE . DAYDREAM . AND . GET . READY . FOR . THE . NEW VOCALOID!"

I see a pair of angry amber eyes.

"Fine."Lui is annoying.

I get readied and walk down the stairs to see the new vocaloid. My eyes went wide when I see the new vocaloid,"Aren't you..."I am so excited!I don't even expected I will see him again!

**Comfy: Well this is my first fan fiction!I Don't own vocaloid but writing is my favorite thing!This is the first chapter and I hope YOU will enjoy it! Sorry if my English is bad cause I am from HK!So don't mind it,PLEEASE!**


	2. Whoa,what's going on!

Oliver's P.O.V

"OLIVER!"

That blonde boy dashed over and hugged me.I stood there,frozen,confused by what's happening just blonde hugged me too tight and I nearly can't breathe!Soon he let go the hug and I could see his aqua eyes,"Do you remember me?I am Kangamine Len!"

"Wait,wait,wait.I don't even know who you are and-"

He cut of my sentence.

"We are friends,don't you remember?and-"

"Shut up!Len,it's enough!"

It was not me,it was an amber haired boy dragged the boy called Len back up the stairs."STOP THAT,LUI.I AM STILL TALKING TO OLIVER!"The blonde shouted while he was been dragged,he is finally gone.I looked at the file I was holding,it reminded me to do something."Is Miss Megurine here?"I asked.

Soon,a woman with long pink hair answered,"Yes,I am Megurine Luka."I smiled and handed the file to her,"The hospital said that when I get here I need to give this to you."Luka grinned,"Thank you,Do you know what is it?""I'm sorry, I don't know.""Maybe it's just the body check report."Luka said,the grin not leaving her face.

I watched her walked away until she hospital told me not to open the file so I don't know what is it in the it is just like Luka said,a body check report?

**Comfy:Yay!The second chapter.I shall admit that the start is bad and at that time,I thought that no one would read my when I check,there are twelve people read it!Thanks for that twelve,you guys inspired me!Hope you enjoy this chapter and...REVIEWS!PLEASE!**


	3. The hospital document

**Comfy:Thanks for everybody's views!I am soooooooo happy!And...are you complaining the chapters are too short?But please don't mind it , I am a bit lazy of it and it will be comfortable to write and to read for a twelve years old HK student!**

**I don't own vocaloids!**

Luka's P.O.V

I walked straight to my office.I kept looking at the file that I was holding,wondering what would be inside it."Hospital documents..."I murmured as I opened the file and plopped down at my own chair.

After a while...

"Hello,Luka."

"Hmm?"

I raised my head to search for the one who was talking.I saw Gakupo stood in front of the door awkwardly. He had waited me for a long time?

I raised an eyebrow and asked ,"What's up,Gakupo?""You have readied the paper for almost two hours!What is it about?"he asked and pointed the paper which I held."Oh,you mean this?"I smiled,"Nothing,it is just Oliver's personal informations."

"Wow,his personal informations?You seem like you're interested about Oliver."He grinned,Sat down at the opposite side of my working table."There's only ONE paper in the file?Anything else?"

"Umm,let me check...Ah!There's another one!"I pulled out the paper from the file delightfully,"Gakupo,you're right!There's another paper in the file!""So what are you going to do to thank me?"Gakupo asked.

I gave him a peck on his cheek.

"That's all?"he said disappointingly.

"CCTV is here."

"So may I read it with you?"

"Sure you can!"

He soon walked over and stood behind me to read,when we read the first sentence of the paper,we screamed.

**"WHAT THE HELL?!"**

I hope the other vocaloids won't heard it...

**Comfy:I think this chapter is a bit boring so I tried to skip it but the story will be super weird if I skip this,Yes,there is Gakupo X Luka in this chapter. We ****will back to Oliver and Len in the next chapter!Have a nice day and...reviews,please~~^ ω ^**


	4. Rion's comfort

**Comfy:Wow,it is already the chapter four!I think we may guess how many chapters I will write in the future!**

**I don't own vocaloids.**

Len's P.O.V

I was directly dragged back into my room by Lui.I don't think he had the mood to comfort me,so he left me there and he went back down the stairs.I sat in the room,I was really sad,did Oliver still remember me?As I was thinking about it,tears ran down my cheek.

And then I heard someone knocked on my door.

"Who...it is?"I asked,my voice shaky and I snuffed.

The door opened,"Rion,Tone Rion."

"Why are you here,Rion?"

"I am here to comfort you of Lui hurt you?"

Oh yeah,Piko went on a vacation,he used to be here to comfort me. And Rion promised him to take care of me,although Rion has much more life experience than Piko,I think he is better!

My tears steamed down again...

Rion hugged me,"Oh,Len,what are you crying for?What makes you cry?Do you know that I had a crush on Piko before? At last,he refused to get with me.I didn't felt regret about having a crush on him,you know we are still friends,you have a crush on Oliver,right?"

I simply nodded.

"And you think he is now turning you down?"

I look up to Rion,"Then what should I do?""You can ask him about your childhood memories,not everyone remembered it,or you two may just be friends."She answered in a kind tone,"You should decide what to do,I can't help with your own feelings,those are come from your heart,not mine."She paused."Len,I have a recording and I am about to go,Take care."Then she went straight out the door.I really,really want to let Oliver be my boyfriend...

Maybe Oliver turned me to gay from bi...?

**Comfy:Oh,poor Len,please don't cry!we like you!And I am sure that the next chapter is about Rion X ?.Guess who is ? and review please!**


	5. who is screaming?

**Comfy:Well,I shall admit that the story "I will"is not really I think you should read it although that is not Oliver X will still be a good is the chapter five of remember!Enjoy!**

Rion's P.O.V

Silly Len,what are you thinking about?

Not everyone can remember their childhood memories!

But why did Len acted so emotional?

...

I feel weird.

I was about to open the door of the recording room.

Suddenly...

"What the hell?!"

Wasn't that Luka and Gakupo?

But I don't know how to go to Luka's office...

I hope someone could hear it and will bring me to Luka 's office.

And then,I saw Lui running straight to Luka 's office,so I asked,"Lui,did you hear Luka and Gakupo screamed?"

"Yes,I have heard so I am now going to there!"

"May I come with you?

"Sure!"

We ran to Luka 's office together,when we get there,Lui opened the door and asked,"What's going on?"

**Comfy:Well,I am so sorry for didn't update for a long time!Give me your ideas of next chapter in your reviews,please!I really want someone's idea since I am really busy recently!And so this chapter is short!**


	6. I know the world is hating me

**Comfy:OK,sorry guys,too long to update...**

**And I think we should focus back on Len and Oliver,isn't it?**

Len's P.O.V

Oh my gosh,I am sure Oliver is hating me...

**RIGHT . NOW**

Is the universe gonna hate me too...?

Suddenly my door was bang opened,some kind of idiot jumped and landed on top of me.

_The answer of the previous question is:Yes!_

"DON'T FUCKIN DO THIS TO MEEEEEE!"I screamed in pain.

"What's bothering you,Len Len~"The guy landed on me asked.

"Is that your business,Hio?"

"Yes."

"I don't think it is."

"Ow~Tell me please,Lenny~"

"Why?"

"I am Oliver's elder cousin."

"WHAT?!"

I get up immediately that caused Hio rolled on the floor.I grabbed his shoulders and shoke rapidly,"WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER!"

"I don't even have a chance to tell you!"

"Why?"

"All happened too fast."

"...Yes."

I feel sad.I dunno why but I know I really need to call someone right now.

I took out my mobile phone and tapped a number.

Please,answer me.

Ah,ha!He answered my call!

"Hi,this is Piko speaking,Utatane Piko."The voice in the phone answered.


	7. Ideas Please!

Hey a notice!

Pease give me your ideas by reviews to solve the two mysteries!

The mysteries are:

What will Lui and Rion see in Luka 's office?(chapter 4)

Len had phoned Piko,what will they talk about ?(chapter 6)

**REVIEW AND GIVE IDEAS PLEASE!**


End file.
